Top 5 Unexpected Wins
Top 5 most unexpected wins for the Piston Cup Racers 5. 1984 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona. Cole Speedland goes from 18th to 1st In the 1984 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona, Cole Speedland had started on the 18th position with The King on pole (Richard Petty won 1984 Firecracker 400). On the 118th lap, Billy Ford has lost control and collided with Guenther, Alex Quint, Murray Clutchburn and 7 others taking them out. Speedland dodged the wreck. Fast forward on lap 141 The King and Johnathan Melter collided taken both of them out of the race. Cole Speedland was now in 3rd by this time. ON lap 191 leader Andrew Axler spun and moved down to 6th. All this was enough for Speedland to overtake Ronald Oaks and win the 1984 Easy Idle 400. 4. 1992 Sputter Stop 400. Banks only 3rd backup racer in history to win. Backup Racers very rarely win. Banks did what only two did before him. Those two were Guy Wheelson in the 1976 Los Angeles 500 and Joe Carbureski in the 1979 Copper Canyon 400 but Banks only replaced Armstrong for one race due to him attending his grandpa Gregory Armstrong's brother George Armstrong's funeral. Banks started out 6th (The King was pole winner with Chick Hicks alongside. Row 2 belonged to Rusty Cornfuel and Klint Shiftright while 5th belonged to Crusty Rotor.) He had taken the lead on lap 160, kept the lead until the finish and won. Banks' win this race is considered the best among the part time racers (like Dirkson D'agostino in 1997) due to the unexpected circumstances and determination. Banks celebrated his only win. 3. 1978 Dover 400 (It was called Sputter Stop 400 in 1979 onwards). The King wins after hitting wall on final turn sends him low towards the finish line. In that race, The King hit the wall on final turn, sending him low towards the finish line. The King unexpectedly won with rookie Don Chapcar in 2nd and Chick Hicks in 3rd. Transcript Spike: DESPITE HITTING THE WALL, THE KING HAS WON AFTER HE WENT LOW AFTER HIS WALL IMPACT! YEAHHH! 2. 1997 Leak Less 400. Dale Sr wins after final lap big one takes out The King, Billy Oilchanger, James Cleanair, Crusty Rotor, Johnny Blamer and Ralph Carlow A big crash took out several cars, including leader The King, Billy Oilchanger, James Cleanair, Crusty Rotor, Johnny Blamer and Ralph Carlow. The part-time racer missed one race while the others had to get replaced by John Swift, Henderson, Aikens, Ryan Thunderbolt Jr. and Alex Landis. 1. 1984 Pocono 400. Bill Brady wins after Johnathan Melter loses due to piece of paper covering windshield Bill Brady had one of the if not the luckiest win ever. he had won a race because on lap 185, Johnathan Melter had his windshield covered by a piece of paper which blinded him and caused him to crash into Claude Scruggs and Ron Pitcar. While Brady was extremely happy with his surprise win Melter had a huge outburst and fought with the Mood Springs pit and injured the wide pitty. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments